To be a God
by bloodracer32
Summary: Created for a purpose, he is cast out for not being what he was meant to be. He is raised by beings of the elements in peace. But when the time comes, will he be ready to protect those he loves? Parings undecided. God Naruto, not God Like-Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story, original idea, lets get started. This idea is not copyrighted, so if you feel inspired, by all means go ahead and write one yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kid Icarus.**

**Story Start!**

He sighed, having finally the time to relax. He had just finished the Titan War, banishing the last of them, Kronos, to the underworld. Of course, he could have not done it without his brothers, Poseidon and Hades.

He breathed another sigh of relief. The most powerful god, Zeus, sat in his new throne room. He was being of immortality, proved enough by his appearance. He had the same build as a human, muscular and refined. he had a graying beard going down to his chest, and long of hair of the same color. His blue eyes holding his ever piercing gaze as he wore his white robes. The only thing that seemed different from the humans was his golden skin.

Speaking of Humans, Zeus was currently pondering his situation with them. As of right now, they were nothing but wild beasts. They needed something to rule them, and Zeus and his brothers already had their hands full with the sky, sea, and underworld. But then it dawned upon him, if they could not rule over the humans, why couldn't someone else.

With that thought, he called his brothers to the throne room. The first to arrive was blue skinned man with a white beard, Possession. It didn't take long for Hades to arrive. You could practically pick him out from a crowd, his skin a mix of colors and his cape flowing behind him.

"Brothers..." Zeus began. "I have called you here to address our current problem."

"You mean your problem." Hades spoke up. "I have enough trouble trying to control the Underworld as it is."

Zeus and Poseidon shared a sigh at that. Hades was a good man, but they both feared for his sanity. The Underworlders refused to be ruled by anything other than a titan, and Hades had trouble trying to reign them in.

"We all have problems Hades." Poseidon spoke. "But if Zeus called us to his throne room, it must be of some importance."

Hades only scoffed at that.

"If we can get back on track..." Zeus said, gaining their attention. "I believe I have a way to address our problem with the humans."

"And how do you intend we do this?" Hades asked. "We already have our hands full. I sweat, we probably should have let father rule. Even if he did eat us, he was better at ruling over the earth than us."

"Yes." Zeus answered him. "But he let the humans become savages, not even knowing how to use fire to cook their own food. No, I plan on something that will solve this problem." Zeus stood up, before walking to the center of his throne room. "I have decided that we will create other gods to rule with us."

"Other gods?" Poseidon asked. "How are we to do that?"

"It is easy." Zeus answered. "We combine our powers. I focus them, and we create new life."

"And how will this help us again?" Hades asked.

"It will allow you to stop dividing your attention, Hades." Zeus said. "I will create a god for you to escort the dead in your place."

Hades didn't say anything, but walked up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fine..." He channeled his power into his older brother with that word.

"As will I." Poseidon said, placing his hand on Zeus's shoulder as well.

Zeus closed his eyes, and focused the power he was receiving. In flash of light, it was done. A new litter of gods was born.

They were just the age of babies, but that was enough for Zeus. "We did it." He said in relief.

"Did it?" Hades said. "They are just babies."

"They will age." Zeus answered.

He then proceeded to give Zeus on of them. "This one will be called Tanatos, and he will be the god of death. he then proceeded to the others on the floor. He picked a green haired one from the ground. "This, Plautena, the goddess of light." And the dark haired one next to her. "Medusa, goddess of darkness." He then moved on to the last one that was created.

This baby seemed to be the most normal. Blonde hair, and some whisker marks on his face. They couldn't see any eyes, as they were closed in a peaceful sleep. Zeus picked him up, but did not name him. He seemed to gaze at him for a second, before a frown marred his face. "I can't sense anything."

"What do you mean?" Hades asked.

"I can't sense anything from him." Zeus answered. "I sense no godly power."

"What does that mean?" Poseidon asked.

"It means he is not a god." Zeus said, walking to the door at the end of the room, before it opened, revealing a cloudless sky. "And only gods are allowed to be here."

With that, he threw the baby out of the door, before it slammed shut.

"Zeus!" Poseidon yelled. "Was that necessary!?"

"Forget about it." Zues said. "Now, help me make some more. He was to be the god of wind, but it was failed."

Poseidon and Hades could only comply with him, lest they be obliterated from existence. They could see the pain on his face, and provoking him would not be a good thing to do at this moment.

**With the baby.**

The baby that Zeus thew flew the air at blinding speeds. It speed across the sky until it started to fly over some floating islands, before hitting a crystal spire. The baby left it's indent on the spire as it fell down on one of the islands, creating a giant dust cloud.

What had happened seemed to attract the attention of those near, as a being had come to see what was going on. The being was literally made of compressed air, its 'body' taking on a slightly whitish-blue look with pure white hair whipping in a nonexistent wind. It seemed to fly over to where the impact had occurred. When it reached the site, it was greeted to the sound of crying.

Getting closer to the noise, the being looked to see an unscathed, in its opinion, strange creature crying it's lungs out. It looked around for a moment, and seeing nothing that looked like the creature below it, it leaned down and slowly picked the baby up.

"Now, what are you?" It asked in a light, sweet tone of a female. "My name is Minerva. What's yours?"

The baby in her arms stopped crying, before looking at Minerva. She had a face that spoke of elegance, and yet of unbridled kindness. It brought a smile to the baby's face as it giggled.

Minerva just lifted the baby out in front of her, looking at it from a different angle. "Are you a lightning elemental? You sure look like one."

Elementals were a race of creatures that had power of fire, wind, water, lightning, and earth. Elemenatals usually took the form of whatever element they had power over, hence why Minerva looked like wind with a human form. The only ones that didn't take forms were the lightning Elementals, and this was not yet figured out as to why.

She shook her head, not sensing anything to do with lightning from the baby. "Well, if you're not a lighting elemental, then what are you?" She asked herself, holding the baby back to her body. "I should probably take you Kerchak. He would know what to do."

With that, she flew off, baby in her arms towards her village.

**Breezeholm, home of the Wind Elementals.**

She had arrived at the village of Breezeholm a few minutes later. The baby along the way had fallen asleep, but not after he stared at her with admiring eyes. he admitted, it was cute. But she had more important things to do than think about how cute he was.

Breezeholm was made using the material from the many crystal spires that float around in the air around the Elementals home. The houses were made of the crystals, and floated just like they did, but they stayed in place with the use of magic runes. Other than that, it was just like any other town. It had a town hall, a town park, and a a business center. the one she was looking for, kerchak, was in the city hall.

Kerchak, or as Minerva likes to call him, husband, was the leader of the Wind Elementals. He was a proud man, and never let his weakness show. However, he seemed more distant since the death of their child. Kerchak was trying to teach him how to fly, but the darn boy had flown to close to the sun. Needless to say, bad things happened. It hurt, but it didn't stop Kerchak from doing his duties.

Minerva had arrived at the city hall, greeting the many other Wind Elementals around her. Some just smiled and waved, ignoring the small bundle in her arms, bu there were a few that stared. She walked in the building, and past the secretary. The woman had made no attempt to stop her, knowing who she was, and entered Kerchak's office.

Inside was Kerchak, working on a few papers that needed his attention. He was a large Wind Elemental, his windy body being almost twice as large as Minerva's. His white hair whipped behind him, and his cloths hung tightly to his body. He knew she was there, and she waited for him to finish whatever he was working on.

"What is it, Minerva?" He asked. His voice was deep, and commanded respect from all around him.

"I need to ask you something." She said, showing the baby. "Do you know what this is?"

Kerchak looked up at what she was holding, before scowling and going back to his work. "I thought I told you. No outsiders."

"That's not what I asked." She said.

Kerchak sighed, before answering. "It looks like a lightning Elemental."

"But it's not." Minerva said. "I can't sense anything lightning related in him."

"Minerva." Kerchak said, losing his patience. "I don't care what _it _is. I said. NO. OUTSIDERS."

"And what do you think we do with him, then?" Minerva said.

"Give it back to its parents." Kerchak said.

"I'm afraid _he _doesn't have any." Minerva said.

"Then what do you propose!?" Kerchak yelled, finally loosing his patience completely.

Minerva sighed at his yell. 'Ever since the incident, he hasn't trusted anyone outside of Breezeholm...' She thought to herself.

"Well?" Kerchak asked.

She took a few moments to answer, looking at the baby in her arms as it slept. "I'll raise him."

"I won't have it." Kerchak said. "He is not my son, and he will never be."

"I never said he had to be yours." Minerva said, leaving the office.

Minerva sighed after the whole ordeal. She had not wanted to argue with kerchak, and she didn't plan on proposing that she raise him. But, better than having him starve out where he could be killed at any time, she thought.

She flew towards her home, all the while looking at the small bundle in her arms. "Trust me, once you get past Kercak, you will learn to love it here..." She said, smiling. "...Naruto."

**Story End!**

**And there we have it!**

**Don't worry, this is not labeled under Kid Icarus for nothing. It will have all the previously mentioned characters, and the uprising story will be implemented But, I would at least like to get Naruto's childhood in here as well. So, the first few chapters will focus around Naruto and his life with the Elementals.**

**And if you do not know where I got the idea for kerchak, then you have no childhood. Here is a little reminder if the name sounds familar to you all. w w w . youtube watch?v=KfNKIsNUQAM**

**See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood, Part 1!

**Story Start!**

**IMPORTANT! If you were wondering if that's the last of Tarzan I will put in here. Your wrong. Love the movie, and i'm always wanted to do something with it. However, what I put in here will be the last to do with Tarzan, as I will admit, I just had trouble thinking of a name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kid Icarus. Any other franchise mentioned is not owned by me either.**

**(Time Skip: 5,000 years ****_(5,000 would be five to a god, just so you know.)_****)**

It was all peaceful in Breezeholm. The sun was shining, the Elementals were flying around, and a certain blond five year old was running through the lower levels of the city.

The lower levels of Breezeholm were added three-thousand years ago, as a plan to accommodate the cities growing population. It was an area where visitors would also stay, such as Earth Elementals. It wasn't dark, but it was more shaded than the rest of the city, giving a comfortable atmosphere. The houses here were also made of the very crystal that floated around the giant sky-islands, magic keeping them from floating off.

The blond boy currently running through the area was none other than Naruto. Why was he running? Well, its sort of a long story. His friend, Terk, a male Elemental about the same age as him, had given a sort of challenge so he would be allowed into his group of friends. The challenge? Steal Kerchak's beard trimmer.

He had been successful, yes, but why was he running? Easy, as it turns out, Kerchak has guards. And the guards are VERY protective of Kerchak, so when they saw Naruto sneaking around his room, they acted.

He had been running for a few minutes, dodging any attempt of the guards attempts at catching him. And he would have gotten far, if he didn't hit something big. Naruto fell on his back, grunting in pain. But that wasn't the least of his worries, for when he opened his eyes, he saw an angry looking Kerchak with his arms crossed.

Kerchak only looked to have aged five years. The Elementals seemed to have the same ageing speed as he did.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh at the situation. "H-Hey, Kerchak."

The large Wind Elemental above him didn't budge, and kept his glare heated on Naruto.

Thinking that he could still somehow get away with what he did, he held out the trimmers in front of him. "I-I found your trimmers! I found a thief stealing them, and I stopped him!"

Kerchak snorted. "A thief?" He asked in his deep, threatening voice. "And why would you be running from my men then?"

Naruto didn't have an answer to that. Kerchak swiped the scissors from his hand, before continuing. "I could have exiled you long ago for your antics. If it wasn't for Minerva, you would be gone."

With that, Kerchak stomped away. Naruto sighed, before getting up from his position. He brushed the dirt off his cloths, a blue tunic with red trims and a black belt hanging on the waist, with gray pants and brown boots. he really wished Kerchak would treat him better than he did. In fact, he was the only one that did treat him that way. Sure, it was hard the first few thousand years, but as time passed the Elementals just started to treat him like any one else.

he heard someone land behind him. "Naruto!" A voice sad.

Looking back, Naruto could see his friend. Terk was like any other Elemental their age, sporting a blue tunic with gray pants. He opted not to wear any foot coverings, saying that he didn't think they felt natural. His white hair was short, but stuck up with multiple spikes moving around it.

"Are you alright?!" Terk asked. "You could'a been killed!"

"I don't think Kerchak would kill me..." Naruto said.

"Are you crazy?!" Terk yelled. "You know how he feels about you! Why did you go through with it anyway?!"

"You said if I wanted to hang around you and your friends that I had to do it." Naruto answered him.

Terk bonked his fist over Naruto's head. "Idiot! You impressed the guys when you accepted the dare, and I know you know that!"

Rubbing his head, Naruto looked back up to him. "If that's true then why didn't stop me?"

"I-I was trying to help you get away from Kerchak. Why do you think I followed you all the way here anyway?" Terk answered.

"Then why didn't you fly in and save me?" Naruto asked.

"You know I can't fly yet!" Terk said. "I still haven't mastered the wind enough to do that. Besides, why should someone who can't even control the wind tell me to fly in?" Apparently Terk didn't know what he just said, as for when he stopped, his eyes immediately widened and he started waving his hands in front of his face. "H-Hey, I didn't mean that! You know I was joking, right?"

It was too late for apologies however. Naruto's inability to control wind was a sore subject for him. And it wasn't just wind, a while back they had tested him with the other Elementals, but found nothing. Ever since then he had to live with the truth that he might never be able to control the wind like all those around him.

Without responding, he started running the opposite direction from Terk. "H-Hey, Naruto!" Terk yelled, but before he could run after him, a hand dropped in his shoulder. Looking at the source, his eyes widened. "M-Minerva!"

"I'll be talking to your mother soon, Terk." Minerva said, before walking in the direction Naruto went.

"... Oh man..."

**With Naruto**

Naruto had run from the area to what he liked to call his 'special place'. It was a secluded cliff hidden from the town overlooking the sky. He sat at the edge of the cliff, his knees tucked into his chest and his chin resting on his knees. From his position, he could see multiple Elementals flying out in the sky. Wind, Fire, Water, and Lighting Elementals flitting through the sky. Naruto would always watch them with envy, wishing he could fly too. If he could just fly, then maybe Kerchak's opinion of him would change, maybe he wouldn't be such a stranger to everyone, and be able to explore as much as he wanted. That was what he wanted the most, to explore the world around him. He was always curios as to what the rest of the upper sections of the city looked like, what was below the clouds, and beyond the stars.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled a small circular stone. It was white, and didn't have much too look it, but it was so much more. It was called an Ella Stone. The Ella Stone was made especially for him by Minerva. Just by holding it, it would take some energy from his body, and if the stone changed color, he would know what Element he had. The colors were green for wind, blue for water, purple for lightning, red for fire, and brown for earth. He had tried on many occasions, hoping that somehow he had some sort of power, but it would always remain white.

He could feel it pulling some his energy this time, and he waited. And waited. Eventually, he gave up and put the still pale stone in his pocket.

"Naruto?" A soft voice spoke from behind him. he recognized it immediately.

"Yeah, mom?" Naruto asked.

Minerva had not changed at all in the past five-thousand years. Her beautiful face and calming smile would never change to Naruto.

"I heard what happened." She said, sitting next to him. "You know you shouldn't bother Kerchak like that."

"I know..." He said.

The stayed silent for a while, just watching the sky out in front of them.

"Hey, mom..." Naruto said, getting her attention. "Why can't I fly again?"

Minerva sighed. Terk must have really messed up, speaking without thinking like that. She grabbed Naruto and pulled him into her body, giving him a small hug. "You know the answer, Naruto." She said. "You're just special like that."

He pushed out of the hug. "You've been telling me that for the longest time now, and I know it's not true."

"Naruto..."

"If i'm so special, then why can't I control an element like everyone else?" He continued. "How come I don't even look like you? I'm not special, i'm not a freak."

'Oh dear.' Minerva thought. 'Back to this?' Naruto had done this in the past, saying the same thing about him being a freak. It was more common when everyone was cautious of him, but she hadn't expected it again after all this time.

"Naruto..." She said. "What brought this on? You never act like this without good reason."

Naruto sighed, before crossing his arms. "I don't know..." He answered.

"Naruto, we already went over this." Minerva said. "You're not a freak. In fact, you look more like the lightning Elementals than anything else, and they are not freaks. The reason you can't control an element is exactly what I said before, you're special. If you can't control an element, that means you must be something else, something else bigger than all of us."

Naruto smiled at her words, before leaning into her. "Thanks, mom..." He said. "Can you take me home?"

"I'll be glad to." Minerva answered, before scooping Naruto up into her arms, and flying to their home.

**10,000 years later.**

Ever since the incident, and Minerva talking to him, Naruto has shown to be a bit more outgoing than usual. He would talk more with the Elementals, make more friends, and pulled more pranks. Speaking of friends, Terk was currently dragging him through Breezeholm.

"Come on, Naruto!" Terk yelled. "There's some guys I want you too meet!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, running after his friend. The both of them hadn't changed much over the years, the only difference was that Naruto was wearing a brown belt instead of green, and he wore the Ella Stone around his neck now.

"What do you mean 'What am I talking about?'" Terk asked. "I found some nice guys and I want you to meet them!"

Naruto sighed. That wasn't exactly what he was looking for. He decided it was best to wait until Terk showed him the people he was talking about.

A few minutes later, Terk had led Naruto into a park.

"There they are!" Terk yelled.

Naruto looked over to where Terk was pointing. Not very far away, in the center of the park, were two Elementals. One was a lightning Elemental, a female looking like Naruto with blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore two white pieces of clothing, one covering her top and one serving as a pair of shorts, leaving her legs and stomach exposed. She had a blue scarf that resembled lightning and was constantly flitting about.

The other was a male Fire Elemental. His body was red, with a few yellow lines running across his form. His body constantly had flames running off it, and his green eyes showed nothing but joy, and a little arrogance. His head resembled a flame, the 'hair' flowing upwards past the green gem in his forehead.

"Hey guys!" Terk called out, grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him towards the two. "This is the guy I wanted you too meet!"

Naruto steadied himself in front of the two. He could feel their gazes on him. He looked back, and it turned into a quiet staring contest between the two. A few seconds passed, before the female Lightning Elemental smiled, before pushing herself a few inches from his face.

"Hey there cutie." She said. "Didn't expect to see another Lightning Elemental here."

"Uh, Phosphora." Terk said, making the newly named Phosphora turn her gaze towards him. "He's not a lightning Elemental."

"What?" Phosphora said, turning to get a closer look towards him. "But he looks _so _much like one."

"Well, actually..." Naruto said, backing up a little. "I don't know what my element is."

"You don't know?" It was the fire Elemental that spoke this time.

"That's the thing." Terk said. "He never really knew what Element he had."

"Oh, that's too bad..." Phosphora said, crossing her arms. "If you were a Lighting Elemental, then we would have gotten along a _lot_ better."

'Is she serious?' Naruto thought.

"Yeah, Yeah, enough with the trivia." Terk said. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Right!" The fire Elemental said. "My name is Pyrrhon, and I want to be a god someday!"

"God?" Naruto asked. "What's a god?"

Pyrrhon faltered at that. "You don't know what a god is?!" He asked. "How?!"

"He's been raised indoors." Terk said. "Forgive him if he's a little ignorant."

"Well, if you don't know, I guess I need to educate you a little!"

'Oh no.' Phoshora and Terk thought.

And so Pyrrhon went into a long winded explanation of gods. What they were, who they were, and what they did. When he was done, Naruto was looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Wow!" He said. "Those god's sound awesome!"

"Yep!" Pyrrhon said. "And thing is, we only found out about them a few thousand years ago. So we don't all there is to them."

"Thanks Pyrrhon!" Naruto said. "I want to meet one of them now!"

'Heh.' Pyrrhon thought to himself. 'Maybe I should be a teacher instead? ... Naw, i'll just make a website. But what to call it... Firedidia? No... Holypedia? No... Man, this is hard.'

While Pyyrhon was thinking about that, Phosphora started her introduction. "You already know my name, cutie." She said, making Naruto blush. "And my dream is to work for one of the gods."

"Work for one of them?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." She answered, putting a hand on her hip. "I think it would be pretty interesting. So, what about you?"

Both of Pyrrhon's and Phosphora's attention was on his at that question. He didn't know why, but he felt kinda nervous under their gaze. "Well, i'm Naruto. And my dream..." He put a hand up to the Ella Stone on his neck. "...Is to find my Element."

Both of them smiled at that. It would have remained a quiet scene, if it wasn't for Terk. "Alright then, my names Terk and..."

However, no one really payed attention to Terk.

**Story End!**

**Alright, that's it. Naruto's childhood will be completed next chapter. Oh, and Terk is the LAST TIME I will use a Tarzan name.**

**See Ya!**


End file.
